The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0006’.
‘CBRZ0006’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium-to large sized, apricot color flowers with a distinct orange-red ‘eye’, medium green foliage, good branching, and a semi-upright, later semi-trailing plant habit. It is day-length neutral with regard to the induction of flowering.
‘CBRZ0006’ originated from a hybridization made in December 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘(1613A-3/1)-1’, having orange flowers with a red eye, somewhat less floriferous and requiring longer day length for the inductions of flowering than ‘CBRZ0006’.
The male parent of ‘CBRZ0006’ was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘(1611-2/3)-1’ with apricot flowers with a red eye, and requiring a day length of more than 10 hours for the induction of flowering, while ‘CBRZ0006’ is less day-length sensitive.
The resulting seeds were sown in March 2011, and ‘CBRZ0006’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in June 2011 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0006’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the fall of 2011 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.